Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
This house really needs a monster. Team Imaginary Friends 'Mac' A bright, creative, happy-go-lucky, sensitive and somewhat shy eight-year-old boy and Bloo's creator and best friend who visits Foster's every day. Mac is often the voice of reason among his friends (especially Bloo) when they're making decisions. However, his good nature tends to make him somewhat naive. He is very attached to Bloo and it is shown in episodes such as "House of Bloos" and "Duchess of Wails" that his biggest fear is never seeing him again because Bloo is what keeps him happy and cheerful and vice versa. Mac becomes extremely high and hyperactive to the point of a rabid mania when he eats sugar. Once in this state, he will become impossible to control, will often become obsessed with seeking any other source of sugar, and if he gets hyperactive enough, will run around naked or in his underwear. He also has a huge crush on Frankie. Mac and Bloo are the two main protagonists of the series. 'Bloo' Mac's five-year-old imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. Bloo is often very self-centered, egotistic, narcissistic, and occasionally sociopathic as well as having a knack for getting in trouble. Despite all this, he still has a good heart and apologizes for his actions. Bloo loves paddle-balls even though he cannot make the ball hit the paddle (though the only time he was able to do it was in the episode "Let Your Hare Down"). His full name is "Blooregard Q. Kazoo". He became increasingly mischievous over the run over the series and can be a show-off. He is the only character to appear in every episode of the series. 'Wilt' A very friendly, caring, kind, and helpful very tall, red-colored friend with a stubby left arm, and crooked left eye-stalk (which he describes as "wonky"). However, in "Good Wilt Hunting", it is discovered that he was not always this way; he was injured in a fateful accident during a basketball game, leaving his arm crushed and his eye injured. Wilt exhibits consummate good sportsmanship, which he applies to every part of life he can. He is considered the nicest person at Foster's and is known for being excessively polite and apologetic, saying "I'm sorry" in almost every sentence. Wilt has a big heart, is frequently cool and collected, and, only on very rare occasions shows anger at all. His name is an homage to NBA star Wilt Chamberlain. Wilt was shown to be created by Jordan Michaels, a basketball star (and a homage to Michael Jordan). His over-sized basketball shoes always squeak against the floor/ground, no matter what surface he is walking on. According to the episode "Room with a Feud", between him, Coco and Eduardo, he has been in the house for the longest time. 'Eduardo' A Latino guardian friend. Eduardo is big, hairy and violet-purple, has horns, a snout, a pointy demon-like tail and large teeth. Despite his large size, overwhelming strength, and menacing demeanor, Eduardo is docile, timid, lacks confidence, and is very compassionate. He has a toddler-like nature, crying at minor negative occurrences, and being scared of almost everything. However, he can be ferocious if angered or in the circumstance that danger befalls his friends. Eduardo has a fondness for potatoes, dogs, and his cuddly toys. His creator, Nina Valerosa, is now a police officer. 'Coco' A bird-airplane-palm tree friend who can only say (or write) her name at various speeds and different emphases. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects from customized baseball cards to money, at will. Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Frankie, Wilt, and others usually understand her when she speaks, and often translate for her (though Wilt once admits that he has no idea what she attempts to convey). Despite her helter-skelter appearance and quirky behavior, she can demonstrate a perceived intelligence, principle and kindness. No one knows who her creator is as she was found on an island by two scientists named Adam and Douglas, in reference to the late writer, Douglas Adams. 'Frances "Frankie" Foster' Madame Foster's redheaded twenty-two-year old granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman. Frankie is the caregiver at Foster's and helps keep everything in order. In spite of Mr. Herriman's fussiness and fixation with rules and cleanliness, having to take care of everyone and everything in the house, and Bloo's mischief-making (all of which cause her tremendous stress and a bad temper), she is usually very friendly, out-going, and easy-going. According to her driver's license, she was born on July 25, 1984.